


Just Dropping In

by tashewgirl101



Series: Lafayette's story [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/pseuds/tashewgirl101
Summary: Lafayette never knew when he and John would get to see each other again. Usually, they would both leave camp and meet up somewhere, but sometimes John doesn't want to wait. Sometimes he makes his own plans.





	Just Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

> If you are currently reading or have read my series about these two, yes, this is in the same universe. It is a prequel to it and can be read as such or a stand alone. If you haven't read my story To See You Again and you want to read more about these two, you should read it. :)

     Lafayette sat at his desk inside of his tent, writing up a report of his last mission to give to The General. He and his men had only returned earlier that day and he knew he should try to get sleep before the new day came and brought with it a new challenge, but he couldn’t find it in himself to sleep. Not when this report needed writing, along with a letter that sat upon his desk from a certain John Andre that had gone unread thus far. Work came first, he reasoned when he had seen it as he walked into his tent. He was aware that, technically speaking, the letter was also work, but he knew that if he read the letter before he wrote the report that the latter would not get done that evening.

     “Fin” he said to himself as he sprinkled powder over the wet ink so it would not smudge. He set it to dry in the corner of his tidy desk and turned eagerly to grab the letter, opening it as carefully as he could so as not to rip the parchment in his haste.

     It read as follows;

     “My Dearest Lafayette,

              Sincerest apologies for the tardiness of this letter. It seems as if God himself is fighting to keep us apart. You see, my love, my frustrations lie with the men I lead whom insist upon brawling in a drunken stupor while on watch. Normally such things would be intolerable and cause for punishment of twenty lashings, but I regret to say, we are very low on men willing and able to fight. I fear that I am losing hope of seeing the end of this war; all of my motivation to continue would be dashed were it not for your letters which fill me with such joy, hope, and above all, a longing to once again hold you in my arms and close to my chest. I long for the feel of your lips against my skin and the silky smooth of your hair.

      I weary to say, in fear of mistake and the downfall of your hopes, that the time for such intimacies maybe be sooner than you would believe. For, my darling, we are moving camp to an area near your location you alluded to in your previous letter. If I am correct, only a thick woods will separate us.

      I must inform you that the man who has sent us to this position is unaware of its proximity to you and your camp and will remain as such until further notice, Until I have the pleasure of laying my eyes upon you once again my dreams will be filled with your eyes, lips, body, and voice as they have been since we parted ways.

With all my heart,

                              John Andre”

By the end of the letter Lafayette had a pink twinge sneaking up his neck onto his cheeks at the implications that were evident.

      A thought crossed his mind; he now knew that the Royal Army was short on men and also, he knew the location of an enemy camp. An enemy camp that did not know that his camp was near it. The only problem was that the enemy camp currently housed his John and if they were to raid the camp the possibility of the Major being taken prisoner, injured, or killed was too high for his liking. It was not an ideal situation. Maybe if he could find a way to draw John away from his camp without causing suspicions from either side…

     “Really, you should be more aware of your surroundings. For if I wanted to kill you, it would be far too easy.” A deep accented voice said causing the Marquis to jump and turn to face the intruder. Finding no other than the man of his thoughts standing just inside his tent he gasped in a mix of delight and horror; personal delight and professional horror.

     “John, you cannot be here.” Lafayette said quickly.

     John frowned slightly, it could almost be considered a pout if he were not too dignified a person to do such a thing. “Not happy to see me? I thought after all this time, you would want to see me.” He turned and surveyed the small room, taking note of the letter not on the floor where it had been knocked when the younger man had been startled. “Ah, I see you have read my letter. Perfect timing then, wouldn’t you agree.”

     The frenchman put a hand on his hip, “It is not that I am not happy to see you and we are both aware of this. It is that you are wearing your uniform. Even if you were not, if someone were to see you-”

     Major Andre cut his lover off when he noticed his voice begin to border on panic. “Relax my dear Marquis. You do not think I am foolish enough to walk into enemy camp without knowing precisely when the men n duty switch posts and were to walk to not be seem.” The man walked further into the tent, walking over to Lafayette’s desk and picking up the report he had just finished and began to read it over.

     Quickly, Lafayette grabbed the report form his hands and folded it, putting it in his pocket, gently pushing the man away from his desk. “What are you doing? And what do you mean? How could you possibly know that information?” He questioned, his accent becoming slightly thicker and his cheeks redder as he became more and more flustered.

     John chuckled, “You must know by now that I have men in your ranks that report back to me everything I would like to know. And I thought there were no secrets between us.” He spoke in a tone that forged hurt, while they were both aware it was only a tease. He sat on the bed, seeming as relaxed as if it were his own camp and his own tent.

     Lafayette huffed and tucked a loose strand of curly hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. “Of course we have secrets, we are at war with each other.”  

     At that John stood and walked over to the taller man, he slipped his arm around his waist and tsked, “No, we are not at war with each other, our men are at war with each other. We are allies in life, lovers, and victims of circumstance.”

    Lafayette felt his heart melt at the romantic outlook the man seemed to have, but unfortunately, he was not under the same delusions. “We are at war with each other and I know one day we will not meet on such pleasant terms. We will meet on the field and I fear for that day, for I know I will not be able to kill you, but I will not lead a retreat. I am loyal to this country.”

    The word ‘country’ cause Andre to roll his eyes which Lafayette did not appreciate, but knew the other would be proved wrong soon enough. He just hoped they both would live to see it. “Let us not speak of this, it is not an adequate use of our short time together. I am sure we can think of a better use of it.” He smirked and pulled the younger man even further against his body, leaning in and connecting their lips in a fierce kiss.

 

* * *

     The shuffling around the bed was the thing that finally prompted the frencham to open his eyes as he had been pleasantly drifting between dream and reality, warm in strong arms. He was met with the fight of a sleep tousled, but always composed John Andre slipping his arm from under Lafayette’s neck and standing up in the small tent. Light was just barely shining through the camp site, a golden shadow that seemed to hang over the young frenchman instead of brightening his world. “Must you go now? Is there no time to enjoy the morning?” Lafayette sat up in the bed.

    John turned an affectionate smile on the younger man. He took a moment to take in the image of him in the morning light .His hair had been pulled from its holder early in the night and it hung, unruly and knotted around his face, the golden rays catching the strands and making it seem to glow. The delicate skin of his lower neck and shoulders were marked with evidence of their activities from the previous night and John relished in the sight, knowing they would not fade for a few days. It was almost as if he was leaving the young man with a remembrance. He stepped back towards the man and placed a hand on his soft cheek, rubbing a thumb over the skin there. “You know there is not. I wish there was, my dear. I must leave before the sun is fully up and your camp wakes. I wish we were able to bask in the morning glow, but alas, it is not our fate.” he placed a soft kiss on Lafayette's lips before turning and dressing.

     Lafayette walked the man dress in silence, trying to savor the time that the man was in his presence. All too soon the man was dressed and looking as if the night had been nothing but a dream to the young blonde. When John turned back to him as if to say goodbye, Lafayette stood up and closed the distance between them, placing a hand on the rough red fabric and kissing him with abandon.

    John kissed back but knew he had to be the one to put a stop to it. He gently pulled back but did not protect when the man rested their foreheads together.

    “When the war is finished, we could run away together. We could find a place where no one would find us and we could spend the rest of our lives, just the two of us.” Lafayette spoke in a breathy, rushed whisper.

    John knew that even he knew that what he suggesting was ridiculous, but one than that impossible. He knew. They both knew. But that didn’t stop his from craving it, from wanting that for them more than anything. So he agreed. “Alright. After the war we will find each other and run far away.”

    Lafayette smiled and even though his heart was breaking, he felt hope. “Je t’aime.”


End file.
